


Tales From the SMP: The Mizu Research Facility

by ProbablyIrrelevant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tales From the SMP au?, i didnt know how to tag the characters so i just tagged them as their "ancestors", idk what else to tag this as if im being completely honest., the characters arent actually the ccs but their descendants idfk this concept is really weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyIrrelevant/pseuds/ProbablyIrrelevant
Summary: Set in the very distant future, descendants of the current day DreamSmp members set out on a research expedition to try and discover information about their ancestors from the past. When their quest for information takes them to the underwater research facility named Mizu, will they find the information they are looking for or will they uncover secrets that were most likely supposed to stay buried within the past?* this fic is set before the events that happened in Karl's "Tales From The Smp: The Lost City of Mizu" stream !Disclaimers:* nothing stated in this fic is canonical to Tales From The SMP or DreamSMP unless stated otherwise by Karl or other members of DreamSMP, or if what is presented in this fic is already known to be canon. This is a work I did for fun by taking a concept I came up with and running with it.* I will not be posting this work anywhere other than AO3, if this work is seen on Wattpad or any other creative writing website, it was re-uploaded without my permission.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tales From the SMP: The Mizu Research Facility

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAA HELLO!!!! This is my first time writing a story that hasn't been for school so I don't really know how to go about this or how to use AO3 from an author's perspective but we will see how this goes. I'm not very confident in my writing skills bUT I HOPE THIS STORY IS AT LEAST A BIT LEGIBLE HAHA i really like the concept i came up with so i just decided to say "screw it" and just ran with it.

Dear diary,  
Diary? That sounds a bit dumb. But hey, I'll just roll with it. It's been about a week since we first set foot in Mizu. We haven't found out much when it comes to our past, but we have discovered an abundance about each other. We've made this haven underwater a lot like home, some of us could even consider this our second home now, if we ever end up wanting to leave. Everyone is easy to get along with and nothing significant has happened. Well, anything significant that could possibly happen within the first week.  
We got to know each other a bit over the first few days, discovering who's the descendant of whom, as well as discovering who had relationships prior to this research expedition. Bab and Skeepy are the descendants of the infamous BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, and have known eachother since their childhood. Tuboo and Tomas have claimed themselves to be Tubbo and Tommy's descendants, much like Bab and Skeepy they are rarely seen apart from each other. Funi is Fundy's descendant, however the main thing that stands out about her are her fox ears and tail, which I dont think are fake. Other than that, all of her features are relatively human-like. Honkity is Quackity's descendant, and no they are not the child of Karl and Quackity as they've stated themselves. They claim the "Honk" in their name comes from the sound a goose makes. Gogi and Sadnap, who are GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap's descendants are also childhood friends, though everyone seems very hesitant to interact with Dreaa ... who has claimed herself to be Dream's descendant. I don't blame them at all. Even now, years after his disappearance, stories about Dream circulate through old folklore and fairy tales that pretty much everyone has heard at least once in their childhood. The only problem nowadays is that historians have cut the thread between fact and fiction, and are now unable to tell the difference between tall tales and facts. Though I suppose this is the main reason we all came to Mizu, to try and put back together the puzzle of the past whose pieces have been scattered across time, waiting to be put back together.  
I should probably wrap this entry up. I sense Dreaa is about to come and ask me to help unpack the shipment of supplies we've been sent. 

Until next time,  
Ranbob

Ranbob put down his pen and shut the journal that he was writing in, gently sliding it to the other side of the table. Then, as if right on queue, he heard a gentle knock on his door before it opened.

"Ranbob? Are you busy right now?" Dreaa questioned him with a slightly icy tone in her voice. 

Ranbob looked up from his desk and over in Dreaa’s direction, who had an unsettling mask on,  
"I just finished what I was doing, as a matter of fact. Have the shipment of supplies we ordered been delivered?"

Dreaa nodded, “Tuboo and Tomas are busy exploring the tree room, Skeepy and Bab are watching Honkity play Neopets on Bab’s computer in their lair, while Funi, Sadnap and Gogi are all having dinner in the cafeteria so you’re the only other person I can ask to help me.”

“I guess I’m obligated to help you unpack the supplies then.” Ranbob said, standing up from his desk and making his way towards the doorway that Dreaa was idly standing by. 

“You’re not obligated to do anything if you don’t want to have 3 meals a day.” She said, Ranbob could only assume that she had a smirk on her face, judging by the tone of her voice.

Ranbob rolled his eyes as he walked past the much shorter female standing in his doorway towards the entrance to the facility, taking in the scenery as he walked through the corridors that are submerged in water. He wondered what the purpose of building a research facility underwater could possibly be, maybe the ground in which the research facility stands on is the remnant of an old country only remembered by those who had previously lived in it, or maybe it was just aesthetically pleasing. Ranbob didn’t exactly enjoy the underwater ambiance for the obvious reason of being part enderman, but the ability to see schools of fish swimming past the windows of the corridors does have a slightly peaceful aura to it.  
Though, he had to admit he was slightly anxious about the fact that at any moment the glass could break, allowing the water from the ocean outside to flood the hallways which connected the various sections of the facility to one another. Whether the cause be one of their careless housemates accidentally throwing something against the glass causing it to break, or a sea creature from the outside getting a bit too curious about the facility they resided in. Any event that allowed the water from the outside to flow into the facility would mean he would be stuck down there until someone came to help him escape without coming in contact with the water.

After a short walk Dreaa, accompanied by a slightly anxious Ranbob, arrived at the entrance to the facility which was mostly full of crates labeled “food” “drinks” and “supplies”.

Dreaa turned to Ranbob, “I can take the crate of drinks to the cafeteria, you can deliver the supplies to everyone, and we can both sort through the food crates once you’re done with that.”

Ranboo nodded and proceeded to open one of the small crates with the “supply” label which revealed to have colored boxes inside of it.  
“Boxes within’ a box… wonderful.” Ranbob said to himself, letting out a sigh  
He proceeded to lift the boxes out of the crate one by one. As he was unpacking them, he noticed that each one was color-coded and had a name on the top. He soon had an array of colorful boxes in front of him and started to deliver them one by one. Since all four of them were together in the cafeteria, he decided to deliver Funi, Sadnap, Gogi and Dreaa their supply crates first.  
Ranbob proceeded to make his way towards the cafeteria with four crates colored light blue, lime green, tan, and orange respectively, most likely to represent whomst they belonged to. He went through the entrance to the cafeteria and saw Dreaa unloading the crates of drinks, while Funi, Sadnap and Gogi were conversing over dinner. 

Ranbob walked over to the table that Funi, Sadnap and Gogi were sitting at and placed three of the four crates he was carrying on the table. They looked up at him, a bit confused.

“Supply crates for all of you.They’re labeled and color coded for each of you.” Ranbob said, a bit nervous to interact with them. Even though they have been down in the facility for a week now, Ranbob still didn’t feel comfortable interacting with them just yet.

Gogi looked Ranbob in the eyes “I’m literally colorblind, I can’t see colors.” 

Ranbob stiffened up a bit, not expecting that response, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know that.” He responded, avoiding making eye contact with Gogi.

Sadnap chimed in, “Come on Gogi he also said that they’re labeled, you can read can’t you?”

Gogi rolled his eyes, “No Sadnap, I can’t read. I’m illiterate.”

Sadnap nudged Gogi’s forearm, “With the way you write, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Funi giggled at Sadnap and Gogi’s bickering and looked back over to Ranbob, “Thank you Ranbob, I appreciate you delivering these to us.” 

Funi’s voice was quiet and soft as opposed to Sadnap’s voice which you could probably hear from a mile away. Ranbob had only talked to Funi a few times, but liked her nonetheless. Her personality was a breath of fresh air among the group of very loud characters, Ranbob definitely liked her better than some of the others that resided in the facility alongside him. Having one box left out of the four he brought with him, Ranbob walked over to Dreaa and placed the lime green box on a countertop within the kitchen of the cafeteria.

“This one is for you, Dreaa.”

Dreaa looked over to him, “Oh, I get one as well? What a surprise.”

Ranboo gave her a confused look, “Why would that be a surprise to you? You’re down here doing research with us, why wouldn’t you get a supply package?”

Dreaa broke eye contact with Ranbob and went back to unloading the drinks out of the crates and into the kitchen’s fridge, “It’s nothing, thank you, Ranbob.”

Ranbob nodded at her and proceeded to walk back to the entrance where the other six supply packages were left behind. To his shock, when he made it back to the entrance the rest of the supply packages were gone, nowhere to be found.

“Hey, dickhead!” He heard a voice call out from behind the supply crates, “What are these boxes with our names on them? You tryna kill us, asshole?” Tomas peeked his head up from behind the supply crates.

“Wonderful,” Ranbob thought to himself, “something to make my job more difficult.”  
Ranbob flashed Tomas a sharp look, which he could tell surprised Tomas a bit, “They’re supply crates sent down from the surface, I was just about to come and give you and Tuboo your packages. Where did you put the other ones?” 

Tomas jumped out from behind the crate with one bright red box, and another box which was dark green, “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t trying to kill us with these… ‘supply packages’. Don’t worry about delivering Tuboo his, I’ll give it to him.”

Tomas walked past Ranbob with a smug look on his face, “I’m doing you a favor, so now you owe me.” 

Ranbob rolled his eyes, “I don’t owe you anything, I never asked you to deliver Tuboo’s package to him.” 

“Yeah, well, you still owe me anyways. See ya!” and before Ranbob could get another word in, Tomas sprinted off with his and Tuboo’s supply crates.

“Tomas!” he heard a voice call out down the hallway, “Where did you run off to, and what do you have there?” 

“They’re gifts for us, Tuboo! We have fans, isn’t that great?” 

“Wow! Are we famous, Tomas?”

“Hell yeah!”

Ranbob tuned out the rest of their conversation, he didn’t mind Tuboo at all, but he had to admit that Tomas did get on his nerves sometimes. He didn’t exactly know why but who knows, maybe most people find Tomas annoying when they first meet him. Whatever the case may be, he assumed that the other supply packages were behind the crates that Tomas was hiding behind, and he was correct in his assumption. Now that Tomas took his own package and was going to give Tuboo his, there were four packages left to deliver, which were his, Bab, Skeepy, and Honkity’s. Ranbob knelt down to pick up the three packages that weren’t his, he remembered Dreaa mentioning where they were located when she originally came to ask him for help, but he couldn’t remember what she said, or if they were even together.  
Suddenly, Ranbob felt a hand touch his shoulder, he flipped around to see who it was and it was Dreaa, whom he didn’t even hear approach him.

“You need help remembering where the last three are, memory boy?” Dreaa asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ranbob flinched at her touch and her comment, he had never told anyone in the facility that he had memory problems, let alone the fact that where he came from his nickname, was in fact, memory boy.

“How do you know about that?” Ranbob snapped at her.  
“I know a lot of things about a lot of the people here, especially you.” Dreaa commented.

“What do you mean by that, how much could you possibly know?” Ranbob said, slightly panicking at Dreaa’s comments.

“You know who Dream is. The real Dream, not the one from the fairy tales or folklore. As a matter of fact, you knew the truth about what happened all those years ago, but you forgot. You always forget. I know you aren’t here to find out more about your ancestor, you’re here to find out about yourself, about the other side of you and to relearn the past. You don’t even know if any of us are who we say we are, you’re just grasping at threads and hoping the one you can grab hold of can tell you something about what you’ve forgotten.”

“Shut up!” Ranbob shouted, turning and throwing his hand behind him in a sharp, quick motion, only to realize that there was nothing there. Dreaa was nowhere to be seen, and he realized that he had been alone in the entrance hall since Tomas had taken his package and left. 

“You know that you can’t let them find out about the past, you can’t let them find out about you.” Ranbob looked around in dismay as he heard an unfamiliar voice ring out in the empty corridor. Was he hallucinating? Was everything that just happened only his imagination and not reality?

“They don’t know,” Ranbob frantically said, trying to calm himself down “Maybe she knows, but no one else does.”

Ranbob glanced over at the three packages that weren’t his, “I need to get these to Bab, Skeepy and Honkity. Yeah. Let’s go back to doing that.”

Ranbob hurriedly picked up the three packages that weren’t his and started heading towards Skeepy’s room, he remembered that Skeepy and Bab were either in Skeepy’s room or Bab’s lair so that was his best bet on finding them. For now, he was going to ignore what had just happened and continue on his task at hand. He made his way through the halls, passing the cafeteria and seeing Dreaa still unloading the crate of drinks that had been delivered.

“She’s still here…” Ranbob thought to himself, “It wasn’t real. It was all just imagination.”

Ranbob proceeded to go to Skeepy’s room, slightly losing track of where he was going on occasion. He passed the tree room to see Tomas and Tuboo playing on the swing set that had been built in there, he also saw that the contents of both their packages had been scattered across the floor of the room. He proceeded to walk down the hallway which connected Bab and Skeepy’s room, as he got closer to Bab’s room he heard a shrill yell from inside Bab’s lair.

“NOOOO, MY NEOPET DIED! BAB, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” 

“How is this my fault? You’re the one who let it die.”  
“It’s all your fault, Bab. You should have reminded Honkity to log in yesterday to feed his Neopet.”

“Skeepy?! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“No, sorry Bab, Skeepy is my best friend now. You’ve been replaced.”

“No one can replace Bab, not even you Honkity.”

“Aww, Skeepy…”

“EUGH, get a room you two… I’m still right here.”

“You’re in MY room, Honkity!”

Ranbob let out a sigh of relief, “Good, all three of them are in the same place… This makes my job so much easier.” He thought to himself.

He entered the room and decided to just put the packages down on Bab’s bed, announce that they were there and head back to the entrance for his package, and he did just that.

“Hey Honkity, Bab, Skeepy, there are some packages for you here.”

Bab turned around to greet Ranbob, “Oh, thanks Ranbob!”

“Ranbob! Bab killed my Neopet!” Honkity announced to him.

“I did not! You’re the one who forgot to feed it, that’s not my fault!”

“You’re a murderer, a murderer!” Honkity cried.

Skeepy looked over at Ranbob with a smile on his face, “This is probably going to go on for a while, thanks for delivering these to us!”

Ranbob gave back the same warm smile he received from Skeepy, “No problem, have fun guys!”

Skeepy and Bab waved goodbye Ranbob while Honkity cried at Bab’s computer. Ranbob began to walk back down the hallway which connected Bab and Skeepy’s rooms when he noticed something at the end of the hallway, he approached it cautiously, unable to make out what the item was from afar. As Ranbob approached the thing at the end of the hallway, he realized it was his supply crate that was given to him from the people on the surface.

“How did this get over here? Did someone bring this over to me?” He wondered.  
Since all of the other supply crates had been delivered, he decided to open his before he went back to the cafeteria to help Dreaa unpack the crates of food that had been delivered alongside the supply packages. Ranbob was very cautious of the package, mainly because it seemingly appeared out of nowhere after he left it over by the entrance with the rest of the crates. He very slowly lifted the lid off of the package and looked inside of it.

“What..?”

The box was empty, aside from a small slip of paper. Ranbob took it out of the package to examine it and flipped it over to reveal a small smile that looked similar to the one Dreaa had on her mask. Ranbob felt a chill go through his body as soon as he realized where he had seen this smile before, he remembered. It was Dream’s. The one thing he could remember about Dream was that this was his trademark smile. 

“Ranbob, you can’t let anyone leave. You know you can’t let anyone leave now. You’re the only one who can know of the past. The only one who can truly know about me.” Ranbob heard the familiar voice call out to him again, it was the same voice that he heard earlier after “Dreaa” claimed to know everything about him. Why was it reaching out to him again? What does it mean?

As if right on queue, the voice rang out to him again, “Kill them, Ranbob. Don’t let them escape. Don’t let the information of the past leek into the future. Find out what you need, remember what you need to, and kill them. All of them.”

Ranbob felt sick, he has to kill them? Sure he wasn’t necessarily close to anyone in the facility, but could he really kill people? Let alone kill the people who were supposed to be helping him?

“You have to kill them, Ranbob. Do not allow anyone to ever enter or leave this facility again.”

**Author's Note:**

> wOOOOO the first chapter is done :]]] I'll be updating the tags and warnings as i update this fic, so b on the lookout for those. also I do not have a set upload schedule for this fic, so please be patient with me ;u; I plan on this being a relatively short fic, (maybe 5-8 chapters) but the upload times will be very sporadic.
> 
> ty for reading and i hope u have a lovely day


End file.
